warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 1
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter one of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole story, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''1 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: '''N/A '''Next: 'Chapter 2 Chapter Summary :Leopardstar is in her den. RiverClan is starving, and she can hear moans and complaints. She wonders how http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Crookedstar Crookedstar] managed to lead, and feels angry that her leader died just before leaf-fall, then reminds herself it wasn't her fault greencough took him. She remembers the hardships of the last few seasons, which include fires, floods, poisonings, starvation, predators and Twolegs. She adds that Mudfur, the medicine cat, was also struggling. She thinks how too many cats are losing kin; Mosspelt had lost her son, Dustkit, and then her second mate, Reedtail, died. She also thinks of Lightningcloud, who lost his mother, Lilystem. She thinks how Beetlenose's siblings miss him, and keep a close eye on his kits, Grasswhisker and Vixentail. :She leaves the den and gazes at the Clan, and watches Vixentail try to calm her kits, who are restless. Snakekit begs for milk, but Vixentail denies, then tells them to ask the elders for a story. She watches Foxkit's bushy tail disappear into the elders' den. Petaldust screeches, and Leopardstar assumes that the kits launched an attack on her tail--again. She continues to scan the camp, and growls as her gaze lands on Featherpaw and Stormpaw, the half-Clan kits. She wonders why Crookedstar let them in, then wonders if it was because they were kin. :Leopardstar notices Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Leopardstar calls Stonefur over to discuss patrols, but Mistyfoot says there was something she needed to discuss first. Stonefur says it was the for the whole Clan to hear. The Clan gathers and Stonefur says that what he was about to announce was hard to believe, and he almost wishes it isn't true, then Mistyfoot meows that she all knew that Graypool and Oakheart had raised them, but in reality, while Oakheart ''was ''their father, Bluestar of ThunderClan was their mother. The Clan is outraged, and Featherpaw and Stormpaw share awed looks. Leopardstar asks when they found out, and Stonefur replies that they'd been told at the battle over Sunningrocks, and adds that they didn't believe her until they rescued her from the Chel river, where she lost her last life. Leopardstar thanks them for telling the Clan once they were certain, and adds that Stonefur and Mistyfoot's loyalties never had and never will waver. :Mistyfoot's kits, Reedpaw, Pikepaw, and Primrosepaw run over to their mother, asking if it was true. Mistyfoot confirms, and she wraps her tail around them. Leopardstar can tell, even though her eyes shone with love, that she missed her other kit, Perchkit, who'd died of hunger a little after he was born. :Stonefur asks if Leopardstar still wanted to talk about patrols, and Leopardstar calmly responds yes, though inside is simmering with rage. She growls under her breath, saying that she was watching them, and that the moment they slipped they were gone. Characters Major *Leopardstar Minor *Vixentail *Snakekit *Foxkit *Petaldust *Featherpaw *Stormpaw *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Reedpaw *Pikepaw *Primrosepaw Mentioned *Crookedstar *Mudfur *Mosspelt *Dustkit *Reedtail *Dawnpaw *Lightningcloud *Lilystem *Beetlenose *Grasswhisker *Graypool *Oakheart *Bluestar *Perchkit References and Citations Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Novellas Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Stealthfire star's Creations